Remember Me
by Ryuu D Archy
Summary: Naruto telah berjanji dan kemudian harus dia tepati. Ucapannya semasa kecil membuatnya menderita dalam arti yang sesungguhnya di masa depan. Orang yang dijanjikannya datang untuk menagih janji. Meminta sesuatu yang telah dijanjikan untuk di ambil dan di bawa pergi. Warn!Yaoi


******Summary:**_****** Naruto telah berjanji dan kemudian harus dia tepati. Ucapannya semasa kecil membuatnya menderita dalam arti yang sesungguhnya di masa depan. Orang yang dijanjikannya datang untuk menagih janji. Meminta sesuatu yang telah dijanjikan untuk di ambil dan di bawa pergi.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto and related characters are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, OC, OOC, Typo, GJ.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, etc.**

* * *

_Tak terlihat bukan berarti tak ada kan? Bahkan setelah mereka terlihat pun kau masih tak percaya kalau mereka itu ada. Sampai akhirnya kau dipaksa percaya karena salah satu dari mereka mengikutimu. Mengawasi mu dari belakang dan menemui mu di alam mimpi._

* * *

Matanya terpejam sempurna saat erangan gelisah terdengar keluar melalui bibirnya. Kesadarannya masih tertinggal di alam mimpi saat dia tau sekali kalau badan dan terutama matanya ingin sekali bangun dari tidurnya dan meninggalkan mimpi buruk yang saat ini dia alami.

Kali ini tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah. Seolah-olah terikat rantai tak kasat mata dia mencoba melepaskan dirinya sendiri tapi tak bisa. Orang itu menahannya. Bocah dengan manik mata hitam pekat itu menatapnya menuntut, seolah berkata dia tak boleh pergi bahkan selangkah pun.

Nafasnya mulai terasa berat. Sesak. Bisa dirasakannya udara mulai menipis. Bahkan di alam mimpi seperti ini pun udara bisa limit. Beda sepertinya yang ke payahan untuk bernafas, bocah itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Udara yang menipis sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada pernafasannya. Namun ada yang berbeda pada matanya. Mata bocah itu berkaca-kaca dan kemudian— darah perlahan mengalir keluar dari matanya.

* * *

"Ho—ah!" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Naruto menguap pagi ini. Dikarena kan mimpi sialnya, dia terpaksa tak tidur dari pada bermimpi buruk seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari ketiganya tanpa tidur.

Kyuubi yang tepat berada di seberang meja dengan Naruto menatapnya jengkel. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto menguap dan menurutnya itu mengganggu.

"Ho—aarrgh! Uhuk!— uhuk!" Naruto menguap dengan kurang lancar kali ini. Kyuubi melemparkan potongan roti sarapannya ke mulut Naruto yang terbuka lebar. "Kyuu-nii!" Teriaknya masih sambil terbatuk. Kyuubi hanya membalasnya dengan menyeringai lalu kembali melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya kesal. Tak ingin ketinggalan dari Kyuubi yang saat ini pointnya 1, dia pun akhirnya mengambil selembar roti dan melemparkannya telak ke wajah Kyuubi.

"Ha-ha!" Tawanya mengejek. "1 sama!" Dengan bangga Naruto mengambil selembar roti lagi. Kali ini untuk dimakan tentu saja.

Dengan tenang Naruto mengoleskan selai pada rotinya. Melirik pada Kyuubi sebentar lalu menguap lebar lagi. "Apa?" Tanyanya saat Kyuubi menatapnya heran.

Kyuubi menggeleng dan melemparkan kembali roti yang tadi di lempar Naruto. "Kali ini apa yang kau kerjakan tadi malam?" Tanya Kyuubi setelah mengunyah habis roti sarapannya.

Kyuubi tau jelas kenapa Naruto menguap. Selain karena mengantuk alamiahnya. Kyuubi juga tau tentang mimpi Naruto dan keputusan adiknya itu untuk tidak tidur semalaman. Tak bisa membayangkan seberapa mengerikannya mimpi itu sampai sampai Naruto lebih memilih tak tidur dari pada tidur dan bermimpi.

"Mn— aku meminta Kiba menemani ku ngobrol semalaman." Jawabnya. Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Seseram itu kah mimpimu itu?" Kyuubi melipat tangannya diatas meja, bersiap untuk menyimak jawaban Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar sembari mengunyah. "Mn— ya, mimpi itu menyeramkan se-ka-li. Sangat!" Naruto membuka matanya dan mengangguk semangat. "Mimpi menyeramkan yang sama setiap malamnya. Horor bukan main!"

Kyuubi memandang adiknya khawatir. Dari cara bicara Naruto memang tak ada yang aneh kelihatannya. Dari gerak gerik tubuhnya juga terlihat kalau dia baik baik saja. Tapi kantung mata panda yang Naruto punya sekarang sedikit membuat Kyuubi khawatir. Kyuubi menghela nafasnya.

"Ha? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sesaat melihat Nii-san nya menghela nafas.

Kyuubi selesai dengan sarapannya dan mulai beranjak dari ruang makan. "Kau harus tidur bocah. Aku tak mau di marahi ayah dan ibu karena mata panda mu itu." Kata Kyuubi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Siapa juga yang ingin kantung mata seperti ini. Tidur adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya, sebelum mimpi itu datang. "Hhh—" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Mimpi sialan! Runtuknya.

* * *

Kiba menyenderkan kepalanya pada papan pengumuman dihadapannya. Berniat melihat pengumuman dikelas mana dia masuk namun tak mampu menghadap ke atas dimana kertas itu tertempel agak tinggi.

"Aku tak mampu mengangkat kepalaku lebih dari ini." Gumamnya. "Aku butuh tidur." Matanya perlahan terpejam bersiap untuk tidur. Tak peduli dimana dia berada dan apapun posisinya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah dia bisa tidur.

Orang-orang yang notabene-nya sedang melihat pengumuman dan pasti melihat kelakuan Kiba, menatapnya bingung. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur ditempat seperti ini dan dengan posisi yang seperti itu?

Kiba sama sekali tak terusik dengan suara bisik-bisik yang sempat terdengar ditelinganya. Secara perlahan suara-suara berisik yang didengarnya mulai menghilang dan tenang-

'Brrakk!' dan 'Brugh!'

Setelah suara gebrakan terdengarlah suara gedebuk. Seseorang datang dan memukul papan pengumuman, dengan tangan terkepal masih menempel pada papan pengumuman orang itu menatap Kiba tak suka.

Kiba yang jatuh terduduk di tanah terdiam sebentar untuk mengumpulkan jiwanya yang sempat tersebar. Setelah terkumpul semua, Kiba mulai bangkit dan menggeram mirip seekor anjing. Siapa-yang-berani-mengganggu-tidurku-hah?

"Apa masalahmu tuan? Tak bisakah kau melihat kalau aku sedang tidur tadi hah?" Dengan lantang Kiba menyuarakan kejengkelannya. "Dimana sopan santun mu?!" Kiba berbicara keras dan menatap lawan bicaranya menantang.

Orang yang diajak bicara hanya berdecak sembari menegakan pandangannya menuju papan pengumuman. Mencari dimana kelas barunya. Mengabaikan Kiba begitu saja.

"Kau punya masalah dengan pendengaran mu ya? Kau tak dengar kalau aku sedang berbicara denganmu?!" Kata Kiba lagi setelah tak direspon oleh orang itu. Kurang ajar! Umpatnya.

Orang itu melirik Kiba sekilas dan berdecak lagi. Kiba merasa darah di kepalanya mulai mendidih sekarang. Orang ini brengsek! Dia sama sekali tak membalas perkataan Kiba.

Orang itu menempatkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Kiba. Menatap Kiba dengan sebelah alis yang sedikit terangkat. "Kau-" tangan orang itu terangkat perlahan yang dilihat Kiba dalam keadaan terkepal. Kiba menutup matanya erat erat. Hari pertamanya di sekolah ini dan dia akan pulang dalam keadaan memar pada wajah.

'Tuk!' Kiba merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh keningnya. 'Tuk! Tuk!' Dan lagi, sesuatu yang dingin itu mengetuk keningnya.

Kiba membuka sebelah matanya perlahan. Sekedar ingin tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Merepotkan saja." Dan kemudian orang itu pergi begitu saja setelahnya.

* * *

_Sebenarnya mereka ada disekitarmu. Kau hanya tak tau, kau tak sadar. Mereka didekatmu. Memperhatikanmu bahkan bisa menghirup aroma tubuhmu. Sangat dekat. Bisa menyentuhmu kapan pun mereka mau. Kau hanya tak tau dan mereka hanya tak mau. Mereka sadar kehadiran mereka hanya sebuah hal tabu yang harus ditutup. Dunia tak mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal itu untuk ada._

* * *

Disetiap langkahnya Gaara tau sekali dia sedang di ikuti. Ini bukan perasaannya saja. Dia yakin sekali seseorang sedang mengikutinya. Membuntutinya dari awal dia berada dirumah, sampai dipertengahan menuju Konoha. Ada seseorang dibelakang sana.

Gaara yakin sekali kalau orang itu memperhatikannya. Dia merasakannya. Seperti ada orang yang mengawasinya. Bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi pasti! Seseorang memperhatikannya.

Lagi dan lagi Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh dengan cepat berharap menemukan bukti kalau kalau penguntit yang mengikutinya itu ada dan bukan khayalannya saja, tapi nyatanya kosong. Tak seorang pun di belakangnya. Dia hanya sendiri di gang kecil jalan pintasnya menuju Konoha. Kemana perginya? Dia yakin orang itu ada disana. Dia hanya- tak terlihat?

* * *

Malam mulai menggeser cahaya matahari dengan kegelapan. Hal yang paling ditakutkannya saat matahari tenggelam. Malam gelap membuatnya kurang nyaman terlebih merasa terancam. Mimpi dan nyatanya menjadi ancaman sekarang.

Bahkan dengan hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar Naruto dapat merasakan bocah bermata hitam itu ada dihadapannya. Menatapnya sama persis seperti yang terjadi didalam mimpinya. Bocah itu bahkan mengikutinya kedunia nyata.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Nafasnya memburu panik. Bocah itu sama sekali tak nyata. Pikirannya terus menerus memberikan sugesti kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tak tenang. Malam ini malam ketiganya, dia tak bisa terus terusan begini. Menghindari tidur dan mimpi itu.

Naruto menekan beberapa digit nomor pada ponselnya. Memasukan nomor ponsel seseorang yang dia hapal diluar kepala.

"Moshi mosh—"

"Temani lagi aku malam ini, Kiba~" ujarnya langsung ketika tau panggilannya sudah pasti dijawab oleh orang diseberang sana. Orang itu, Kiba terdengar menghela nafas.

"Biarkan aku tidur malam ini saja, Naruto. Aku benar benar kelelahan." Kiba memelas. Perkataannya tentang kelelahan tidaklah bohong. Menemani Naruto selama dua malam tanpa tidur itu tak lebih dari cukup.

"Ayolah, kumohon. Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang bisa menemaniku?" Naruto tak kalah memelas. Diseberang sana tanpa bisa dilihat Naruto, Kiba memijat ringan kepalanya. Dia mulai pusing.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan untuk tidak tidur Naruto? Dua malam saja sudah cukup bagiku. Ajak Gaara saja. Dia belum pernah menemanimu kan."

"Kau mengenal Gaara bahkan sebelum aku mengenalnya. Kau pasti sudah tau kalau dia pasti menolak."

"Biarkan aku tidur."

"Ayolah~"

"Untuk malam ini."

"Kumohon~"

"Aku sangat mengantuk."

"Hanya kau satu satunya yang bisa kuandalkan sekarang~"

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa kau andalkan setiap saat."

"Tentu saja kau orang yang bisa kuandalkan setiap saat, Kiba~"

"Aku hanya siswa biasa yang bersahabat dengan seseorang yang phobia tidur sepertimu."

"Kau lebih dari sahabatku, Kiba~"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, jadilah pacarku. Dan temani aku mengobrol mulai sekarang dan seterusnya."

"Aku menolak."

"Kumohon~"

"Kau memohon untuk apa? Menjadikan aku pacar mu atau menjadikan teman begadangmu?"

"Keduanya."

"Kalau begitu aku menolak keduanya."

"Kiba~ kumohon. Ini malam terakhir aku berjanji. Besok kau tak harus menemaniku lagi. Tapi, lusa kau harus menemaniku kembali. He-he." Naruto tertawa sumbang diakhir kalimatnya. Menyadari kalau sangat mustahil Kiba mau menerima penawarannya.

Kepala Kiba terasa berdenyut. Lawan berbicaranya yang satu ini selain sedang berusaha merayunya juga sedang mengulur waktunya. Panggilan ini harus segera diakhiri.

"Naruto?"

"Ya? Kiba-kun?"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku menerima mu menjadi pacarku jadi sekarang biarkan aku . . ."

'. . .'

Perkataan Kiba diseberang sana terhenti. Naruto menatap layar ponselnya yang masih menggerakan angka. Kiba masih belum menutup telponnya. Lalu kenapa tiba tiba diam?

"Kiba? Yo, Kiba-kun?" Tak ada balasan dari seberang sana. Tapi dapat Naruto dengar dengan sangat baik suara dengkuran Kiba sebagai jawabannya. Kiba tertidur.

'Tuutt—' sambungan telpon antar dia dan Kiba terputus begitu saja. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap ponselnya yang tiba tiba lost contact dengan Kiba.

* * *

Matanya terpejam damai dan nafasnya berderu teratur. Kiba tertidur dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Impiannya dua hari belakangan ini akhirnya terkabul.

"Kiba? Yo, Kiba-kun?" Itu suara Naruto yang keluar dari ponsel dalam genggamannya.

Tanpa Kiba sadari sekarang ada seseorang yang meraih ponselnya. Menekan tombol berwarna merah dan meletakannya disamping Kiba.

Kiba tertidur tiba tiba tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Seseorang itulah yang membuatnya tertidur. Seseorang? Sekilas bayangan seseorang sepertinya.

* * *

_Setiap malam tiba, saat itulah mereka datang mengunjungi mu. Kau tak tau karena kau tertidur. Saat kau terbangun pun kau masih tak tau kalau mereka itu ada. Karena saat kau terbangun, saat itu juga mereka pergi menjauh. Melihat mu dari jauh, memperhatikan pergerakanmu, mengawasi kegiatanmu, dan menunggu—sampai tiba saatnya nanti, untuk bertatap muka dan menyapa mu barang kali._

* * *

**Read and Review?**


End file.
